criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Park
'Tommy Park '(Korean: 토미 파크) is a character appearing in Criminal Case: Justice Department, debuting as a suspect in "In The Company Of A Killer" (Case #3) when his assistant, Emily Lockwood, was murdered. He reappears as a suspect again when Park Inc.'s head engineer Alexander Rey was killed in "The End Of An Age" (Case#5), and once again in "Murder Can Be Hazardous" (Case#6) when fleeing convict Fred Kendrick was murdered. Profile Tommy is the 53-year-old founder of new-age technological company Park Inc., he is known to be a gifted engineer who designed revolutionary electronics, machines and robotics. Tommy is of Korean-American descent, bearing a goatee and a pair of glasses. His signature clothing involves a dark blue striped business shirt under a shiny silver business blazer with a yellow handkerchief in his left breast pocket. In his first appearance in "In The Company Of A Killer", he wears a dark blue T-shirt with his company's logo in the centre over a white undershirt. He also sports a khaki vest with his sunglasses on the right breast pocket. It was known that he had access to iodine, eats dragon fruit and owned a husky. In his second appearance, it was determined that he had artistic skills and knows how to hack. Events In Justice Department Natural Death While investigating the mysterious activities occurring in Greenstone Natural Park, the team found blueprints for an energy reactor that belonged to BioAlpha. According to Elliot Rothman's analysis, the energy reactor was highly technologically advanced and could replace electrical power stations. Later on, Elliot told the team that he recognised the reactor's design, stating that it was the signature design of Tommy Park. Chief Fellowes then ordered the team to speak with Tommy regarding the reactor, Elliot mentioned that Tommy was in the Greenstone campsite with some of his associates for a company retreat, ensuing another case. In The Company Of A Killer Lt. Wong and the player were assigned by the chief to meet Tommy in Greenstone's campsite. The two encounter Tommy, who was in a state of panic due to finding his secretary, Emily Lockwood, in their camping grounds, listing him down as a suspect. Tommy was further interrogated, stating that Emily was the most dedicated and hardworking secretary he had. He further exclaimed that it was Emily who brought organisation and systematic coordination in the company. Tommy was spoken to again when an angry e-mail was discovered from the victim's tablet. Tommy explained that Emily was ambitious in her work with him, much to his admiration. However, Tommy recently discovered that Emily was using her position as his secretary to overthrow him and have Alexander Rey take his place. Angered, Tommy was planning to retaliate by having her fired after the company retreat. In the end, Tommy was found innocent of the murder when Jordan Friedman was revealed to be the killer. Continuing on with the BioAlpha project investigation, Elliot accompanies the player to speak with Tommy regarding the energy reactor blueprints Gallery TBA Case Appearances * Case #2 – "Natural Death" (mentioned) * Case #3 – "In The Company Of A Killer" * Case #4 – "Uptown Kill" * Case #5 – "The End Of An Age" * Case #6 – "Murder Can Be Hazardous" Trivia * Tommy Park is a parody to the alter ego of Marvel's superhero Iron Man – Tony Stark, portrayed by renowned actor Robert Downey Jr. ** It can also be noted that Park Inc., Tommy's company, is a nod to Tony Stark's Stark Industries. Category:Character (Acropolis) Category:Uptown Acropolis Characters Category:Suspects (Acropolis)